


Dude, Where's Your Shadow?

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Canonical Character Deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Dick loses his shadow.





	Dude, Where's Your Shadow?

Dick was ten the first time his shadow disappeared. His parents fell to their deaths and for two months, Dick had no shadow. Gradually, as his happiness returned, so did his shadow.

The next time he lost his shadow, he didn’t notice it. He was on Tamaran with the Titans, exploring unknown locations and even more curious politics. He never even noticed his shadow had gone until he came back to Earth. Until he read the report that said Jason Todd was dead.

When he failed to stop Blockbuster’s death, his shadow vanished. Of course, in the gloom and fog of Blüdhaven, it was hard to find one’s shadow anyhow. Once he was out of Tarantula’s grasp, his shadow returned to him.

When Bruce died, Dick’s shadow disappeared instantly. He didn’t know how to explain to this child, this new Robin he had to train, that sometimes his shadow disappeared, and this time it might never come back. He had never lost a shadow for so long.


End file.
